


Into The Forest

by CreativeRose



Series: WildLadd [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), The Derp Crew, The Yogscast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accents, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pansexual Mindsets, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Ass-Kicking, Assassination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Tension, Awkward introductions, Baby Dragon, Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Craig, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Centaurs, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Chimeras, Dancing, Demons, Diary/Journal, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon Riders, Dragon Spirits, Dragons, Elves, Elves are Dicks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fauns & Satyrs, Feels, Fights, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fire Powers, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Forest, Forehead Kisses, Forest Sex, Forests, Forgive Me, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foxes, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hugs, Hybrids, Ice Powers, Inari Foxes, Jealous Tyler, Kingdoms, Kissing, Kitsune, Knights - Freeform, Leadership, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Male Friendship, Meadows, Mild S&M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, POV Craig, Past Relationship(s), Princes & Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Rescue Missions, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Sabotage, Sad, Sea Monsters, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Singing, Slave Trade, Slime, Slow Dancing, Smut, Sorcerers, Spells & Enchantments, Succubi & Incubi, Surprise Kissing, Swords & Sorcery, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The Enchanted Forest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Tyler, Unicorns, Vampires, Violent Thoughts, Werewolves, agressive tyler, mermaids/mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRose/pseuds/CreativeRose
Summary: Craig is a young Sorcerer who grew up being called Mini, do to not having a growth spurt for a long time and all his older siblings/relatives were just naturally taller. He's beyond ready to earn his amulet, but one day his village goes under an attack, for people don't like sorcerers. His mom gives him an amulet to wear around his neck and tells him to run into the forest as far as he can and to not look back. Craig refuses several times, knowing it was forbidden, before he runs into the forest with his pet, Sparky. Little does Craig know, this is just the beginning of a wild adventure, where he'll learn more about himself, and more about the magical world from the forest and beyond, meeting new creatures and making new friends and enemies. (But let's just say he doesn't regret it when he meets a hot dragon rider named Tyler)[Slow Burn]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 4,200 words in a Prologue...
> 
>  
> 
> The issues are real...

  
  
  
_|Toddler|_

"Mommy, Daddy! My name is Pariah, and I will destoy all da monsers!" Craig giggled in a funny tone, doing an adorable little stomp with his arms outstretched, his oversized robe hiding his hands. His parents, Elizabeth and Jolan, walked towards the tiny sorcerer, smiling at his innocence. _"Oh, where could my little Craiggy be?"_ Elizabeth teased, looking around. "Hmm, Mr. Pariah, have you seen my little Craiggy?" She smiled, bending down to look at Craig. "N-no. He-he went dat a-way." Craig giggled, the sudden fast gesture he attempted causing him to fall. Elizabeth instinctively caught him, the force flipping Craig's hood back.

"There he is!" Liz playfully gasped, boopping his nose before picking him up, making him giggle again. "I was jus kiddin." He admitted, sticking his tongue out as he held onto his mother's robe. "Where did you get the name 'Pariah' from?" Jolan asked, ruffling Craig's hair. "I was playing 'Kingdom' wit da kids in da town." Craig smiled, exposing his missing tooth. "Honey, maybe you shouldn't play with them." Elizabeth recommended, turning around to head home. "Why not?" Craig asked, furrowing his eyebrows. His father frowned. _"Humans don't like sorcerers, Craig."_

 

_|Kid|_

_"Craig, this is Dawn."_ His mother informed, gesturing to the girl a few feet away from him. "H-hi.." Craig mumbled shyly, bringing a hand up as if to wave, but only dropping it as he second guessed his actions. Dawn giggled, her glossy, clear wings moving with her, leaving several sparks of fairy dust behind. Craig flinched at the sudden movement of the strange objects on the girl's back. "Hi!" She squealed, bouncing up to Craig, causing him to jump and take a step back. He looked back at his mother for a second, receiving a reassuring smile, before returning his gaze to Dawn. "H-hi." He repeated, except with a little more confidence.

The odd, sparkling appendage caught his curiosity again as he leaned to the side, getting a better view over her shoulder. Dawn giggled, fluttering her wings for him. Craig stared in awe at her wings, wondering many things about them. "Hey Craig, do you want to play with me?" Dawn offered, bringing a bright smile into play. Craig didn't know what to do, the girl was so inviting and he couldn't resist her cheery attitude towards him. Was it right to play with girls? Well, the way she's acting he might as well go for it. He looked back at his mom one more time before he and Dawn giggled as they ran off to mess around _in the meadow._

 

_|Tween|_

" _Ultrices._ " Craig spoke, remembering the words his father taught him mere seconds ago. " _Ultrices._ " He repeated, louder this time. His lip twitched in annoyance, the spell seeming to do nothing. He tried a different pose, standing in the ready position his father taught him. _Lean forward, head low, one leg in front, one behind, one arm stretched forward, the other raised by his side, both palms facing the opponent, fingers slightly bent as if to grab something._ " _Ultrices._ " He huffed, failing to get anything again. " _Ultrices._ " Craig nearly growled out, his rage making him pull his arm back and forcefully push it outwards when the spell left his lips.

Craig jumped when several sparks flew in a failed attempt to collect, his face lighting up in realization. Now with hope in his hands, he tried once more, receiving the same results. He continued to try, harder and harder, but they'd either just gain or lose the number of sparks. Craig sighed, slumping his shoulders as he gave up on the spell today, most likely trying tomorrow. He nearly stopped practicing spells completely, but then remembered the new words he learned with his mother, and boredom decided to mix the two.

" _Struct-Anim-Ultrices._ " Craig mixed, moving his arm as if doing a light, underhand throw, fingers curling towards the end of the 'toss' as if he was throwing fairy dust. Unexpectedly, many sparks flew up, creating a creature that resembled a tiny wisp, but before it could fully become the being it was to be, it split in two, both zipping in different directions. One flew towards Craig, who was already was wide eyed at his accident, hitting him in the forehead, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. He landed on his rear, groaning in pain as one hand supported him on the ground while the other rubbed his forehead, shocking his fingers once. A disturbance in the bushes caught Craig's attention.

He gasped as he looked up, the noise catching him off guard. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to crawl over on his knees. Craig peered over the shrubbery, pushing the leaves apart to reveal a small, white creature he's never seen before. The creature resembled an albino fox with big, sparkling silver eyes and ears like a fennec, only bigger. The fox was tiny compared to Craig, it's body being only as tall as his hand and as long as two. It's head was around half a hand and it's tails- _all nine_ -being nearly a hand each. Craig stared in awe at the fox, while it stared at it's nose, static flailing around it.

The creature sneezed, it's head shaking as it's snout scrunched up. The force was enough to send the sparks to the fox's forehead as well, making it yelp and jump in surprise. The sparks disappeared, the creature now glowing silver in certain areas. It shook it's head, as well as it's body, as if it was soaked with water. Tiny silver sparkles flew off, the fox stopping to reveal a lightning pattern it wasn't wearing before. A 'bolt' started at it's nose, going over it's head to join the ones on it's back. It's paws and everything beneath it's elbows/knee **(A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S CALLED, SORRY)** were now a dark silver, the lightning bolt pattern being a light silver, sparkling in the late afternoon sun. The fur in it's ears were also the dark silver, matching the tip of it's tails as well. It took a quick look at itself, taking in it's new appearance, before looking happily up at Craig, all nine tails wagging.

Craig was in shock, having not a clue of what to do or how the fox wasn't afraid of him, yet at the same time, he felt a strong bond between the creature, like he's knew it for years. He slowly reached out a hand, not sure if he should do this. The fox creature skipped towards him, getting a quick whiff of his hand before licking it. Craig giggled, the creature barking excitedly when he got a reaction. Craig noticed how the animal acted towards him. He decided to take a daring move and attempt to pick it up. Surprisingly, the fox jumped into his arms at the attempt, knocking Craig over. Craig giggled as the creature began to lick his face, barking and wagging it's tails excitedly.

While petting the fox as it began to calm down, Craig got an idea, and his face lit up in excitement. "Hey, wait right here." Craig ordered, although it was so gentle it was like he was just thinking aloud. Craig got up, the fox sliding off, and walked into their tent-like home. "Mom? Dad?" He called upon entry. "Yes, Sweetie?" His mom called as she and his father came into the room. Craig stopped, thinking of how he should word this. "Can I have a pet..?" Jolan and Elizabeth exchanged glances, a smile on their face. "You've already asked that many times, Craig." Jolan informed, shaking his head softly. "There's just nothing around here." Liz added. "-And don't start with that lizard." His father remarked, point a finger at him. "-Or the bird." His mother continued. "Alright, alright! I get it!" Craig spat out as fast as he could to avoid the list, putting hands forward as if words were blockable **(A/N: Oh how I love English)**. "J-just listen, okay? This one's different." Craig crossed his arms, his glance shifting from his mother to father. "Craig-" Jolan was cut off by the sudden new being that trotted into the room.

"KITSUNE!" Both his mother and father gasped. Craig jumped at their sudden outburst, immediately following their gaze to the fox-like creature he stumbled upon earlier. "I thought I told you to wait outside." Craig recalled, presenting a toothy smile as he crouched down to pet the being. "Craig, what are you doing? Kitsunes aren't very-" Jolan's voice stopped when the kitsune began to rub it's head against Craig's palm like a cat. "-friendly..." Jolan trailed off, he and Elizabeth in awe at the creature's actions. Craig picked up the fox, cradling it as it happily nuzzled into his neck. "Can I keep him?" Craig asked, smiling hopefully at his parents as he stood up, the fox's tails wagging vigorously.

"Well, I-I uh.. I suppose. If this is what you want." Liz hesitated, unsure of whether or not keeping a kitsune in the house was a good idea. "But if that thing gets out of hand or hurts anyone, it's gone. You got it?" Jo put down the rules, pointing a finger at Craig as he watched the kitsune wearily. Craig nodded, excitement bubbling inside him. Somehow, the fox sensed his excitement and began licking Craig's chin, causing him to giggle. "So, what's his name then?" Liz questioned, showing a smile as she watched her baby befriend his new source of happiness and entertainment. "Hmmm.." Craig thought aloud, the possibilities running through his mind like electricity. Craig smiled warmly, burying his face into his new found pet- _"Sparky."_

 

_|Teen|_

" _Tract-Ignis-Cycl!_ " Craig shouted, left hand near his face to control the flame while the other forcefully swiped from directly in front of him to outstretched directly to his right, palm eyeing the ground. The ball of flame grew out, imitating an infinite slinky, and the fire formed into a large ring surrounding Craig, standing bright and nearly two feet tall. Claps erupted from around him, a smile plastering his face as he let his hands fall to his side, the flames disappearing into the earth. "Ooh, I'm so proud of you!" Craig's grandmother smiled, pinching his cheeks before hugging him tightly, the old lady being an inch or two shorter than Craig. "Jesus, Ma', even as ancient as you are, you've still got a grip like a cobra!" Craig joked, making an overly dramatic dying face as the family surrounding him began to laugh. As expected, his grandmother chuckled too, easing up on her grip before she let go.

"So, that should've been the last of 'em, huh, Mini?" Simon, Craig's older brother, presumed. _Craig gained the nickname of 'Mini' a few years back, the name sticking and pretty much replacing his real one. Not only did his growth spurts take forever, but his siblings and a lot of his relatives were just naturally taller, which is why they started calling him 'Tiny', 'Small', 'Shorty', and 'Mini', but of course, only one stuck._ "Last of what..?" Mini asked wearily as he raised a brow at the giant. "The last fire spell in the book." Duncan, another brother of his, clarified, walking over to the two. "You're mastering the fire element, Min." Lewis, Craig's other brother, added, also getting into the small group. "Oh.." Mini muttered, realization hitting him like a brick. "Sweet." He smiled, knocking his hood back. "That means I get a marking, right?" Craig grinned hopefully up at his brothers with excitement, them being nearly half a foot or taller than him.

Mini frowned and looked wearily at his kin when they exchanged glances of worry and devious smirks. "Am I not or..?" Mini trailed off, taking a step back. "No, you are. It just might-" "It's gonna hurt." Duncan cut off Lewis, he and Simon smiling. Lewis glared at Duncan, who grinned sheepishly at him and shrugged. " _A lot_." Simon added quickly, receiving the same daggers Duncan did, except with an extra slap to the face. "Ow!" Simon grunted, rubbing the irritated skin of his cheek with his palm. "Oh.." Mini muttered, looking at his feet disappointedly. "Min, it's fine. Do you feel anything?" Lewis asked, pushing Duncan out of the way to grab Mini's chin. "Uh.." Craig wordlessly questioned him as he raked through any feelings of discomfort he had at the moment.

"N-no I-" Mini was quick with his reply, but cut himself off when he discovered he was wrong. A sharp pain to the shoulder caught him off guard. It was like little needles trailing his skin, slowly upgrading to daggers within seconds. Craig's pupils shrunk as he yelped in pain, grabbing at his right shoulder as his knees buckled him to the ground. "Mini!" The trio gasped in unison, getting down on their knees as they removed Craig of his robe, examining where the lad was groping at. Craig was bewildered at the smarting's appearance, strands of bright red and orange burning down his shoulder to his forearm. He watched in horror as an image started to take shape, his skin flaming like the picture.

A glowing tattoo of the raging flames of a fire flared up his shoulder blade and down his arm, calming down at his collarbone and halfway down his forearm. After the shock factor wore off, curiosity caused him to trail a finger down the mysterious affliction. Mini flinched at the simple brush of his finger, light tingles of little pain appearing where he touched. "Woah.." Simon marveled, Craig completely forgetting his brothers were there gawking at his marking. "You okay, Min?" Duncan worried, Craig giving him a questionable look. "You're kinda... crying.." He clarified, Craig's eyes widening as his fingers went to wipe away his tears. Mini was so focused on his marking he hardly even recognized he was crying. He wasn't full on sobbing, ' _thank the lord_ ', and it was only a few tears from the pain. Lewis's sudden remark brought their attention on him, Mini thankful they stopped watching him cry.

"That's kinda odd though..-" Simon's brows furrowed, followed by Duncan raising his and Craig's eyes widening. _"-You're mark is so much more.. different.. from ours.."_

 

_|Young Adult|_

Craig groaned and scowled in annoyance when a familiar tongue licked his cheek, further frustrating him when it changed it's course to his mouth. "Pfff, alright, alright! I'm up! I'm- _really_?" Craig spat, pushing away Sparky's muzzle, opening his eyes to realize the kitsune was merely laying down from slumber and had just licked his face after noticing light from the windows. "Oh, how I hate you.." Mini sighed, remembering how much the little fox had grown as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Sparky was now about a foot tall, minus the three inch ears and each foot and a half long tail, and nearly a foot and a half long.

"I can't wait until I get my amulet." Mini thought aloud, putting his hands behind his head. _Amulets are a sorcerer's source of power. It's also where their soul rests, moves on, and boost them in battle. They can use it to help them communicate with creatures and telepathy towards their own. Amulets are only gained in some sort of ceremony based on the time of convenience and based on the convenience, and or ceremony, is what type amulet is given, which reflects a lot of their personality and more experienced power(s), sometimes even their pet, a symbol that plays some sort of part in their life, or a close friend or family member. A sorcerer can only receive their specialized amulet after turning eighteen, and even then they have two months until some type of ceremony is arranged, but most of the time it's coincidental or an accident, seeing as there's always something going on for a sorcerer that gets in the way when they're eighteen._

Craig jumped at the sudden pain in his abdomen, shooting up to discover that, _yet again_ , it was Sparky. Sparky had stood up and arched his back, right on his fucking stomach. "Ow, get the fuck off me!" Mini whined, hiding the smile on his face as he shooed the fox-like creature off of him. "Goddamnit.. There's no way I'm going back to sleep now." Craig rolled over onto his side, eyes still heavy and voice still groggy.

Sparky yipped and jumped off the bed, stretching his legs and shaking any tired vibes out of his fur. He turned around, softly wagging his tails when he made eye contact with Craig. All Craig did was make the sound of dog growling and whining in it's sleep. Sparky trotted up to Mini's hand that hung off the bed and licked it, making a little whining sound. He sat down, curiously watching Mini bury his face in the pillows and let out a noise similar to when a cat's snarl wavers as you get closer. Finally giving in, Craig lifts himself off the mattress and kicks his feet off the bed, the quilt dropping to the floor with his toes.

Sparky followed their morning routine and bounded towards to kitchen, carrying a cloth bundled around their breakfast on the way back. Craig slowly bent forward, pushing himself off the bed and trudging into the bathroom. He scooped water from a bucket and splashed his face multiple times, looking at the blurry reflection of himself through the chiseled crystal. With a sigh of disapproval he took a quick piss, walking back out and stumbling to find his glasses. The immediate difference of the clear world made him satisfied, a content sigh escaping his lips, with a smile not too far behind. He stretched as he walked under a beam in which Sparky was on top of. A sudden robe falling from the ceiling and nearly slipping onto to his arms perfectly let Mini acknowledged the fact that he was there.

Out of habit, he caught it before the worn fabric could slide off onto the floor, and put it on the rest of the way. "Next time, Sparky." Again, _out of habit_ , he praised the kitsune for getting close as he made his way back to bed, where a certain cloth was always placed on his nightstand. Sitting down, Sparky jumped up with him and sat next to the sleepy sorcerer. Mini reached over and grabbed the juicy fruit, his fluffy, gray and white pet climbing onto the wood to eat some crazy looking hummingbird. "You're so weird." Craig smiled, watching Sparky as he unconsciously ate his own breakfast, the light guitar and birds chirping from outside allowing him to space out even after they were done. A sudden scream from outside scared them, causing both of them to spring up and rush out the door to find it's source.

Mini grumbled in annoyance, his upper lip twitching. Sparky continued to run and bark at his siblings while Mini glared at them by the doorway. "You gotta be kidding me.. I thought somebody was being eaten alive out here!" Craig scowled, still tired from the night before. His siblings jumped around, flinging themselves and each other with powerful wind spells. "You're just mad because you haven't got your amulet yet!" Lewis teased, the lad already in his late 20's like his other brothers, which _obviously_ means they already have theirs. Craig only sent daggers his way, even though he was technically, _and literally_ , bouncing all around. "He's right, though." His grandmother brought up, scaring the absolute shit out of him.

"Jesus, Ma'!" Mini jumped, a hand over his heart. "Y'know, Craiggy, you 'ave ta' be patient or you'll never get it." She advised, wiping the side of the guitar with a cloth slowly. Craig sat down on the bench next to her, watching Sparky try to chase the others with Jaffa. "Don't call me 'Craiggy', I like my real name." He joked, half serious. Craig hunched over, chin falling into his hand. "I like it too, I even helped pick it out." Craig looked down momentarily, thinking of his response. "But why 'Craig'? Simon, Lewis, and Duncan have cool names. Mines so.. plain.. and bland." Mini questioned, tapping the fingers of his other hand against his knee. "I like it. It reminds me of that nice beast I met in the f'rest. 'E said that there was a very wise and powerf'l man ta' rise soon, and his name would be 'Craig'. He would rule over the f'rest and beyond, taming every beast'nd fighting off every enemy. That kind o' peace would allow us ta' return." Mini turned to her, expecting her to tell more about the beast like she always does. "And I'll tell ya' what, you're already a legend." She giggled, jokingly patting him on the shoulder.

Trying to ignore the fact that he would disappoint his grandmother when he doesn't become as great as she says, Craig allows another question to slip out seeing as the topic was pretty much already brought up. "When will I be able to go into the forest?" Craig's grandmother turns to him. "When you're ready, Sweetheart." "But I am! I'm eighteen, I've mastered several elements, I've-" "You're not.. prepared for what.. it holds.. It.. it's not like how it seems. It might be pretty on this side, but there're things you do not need ta' experience at t'is age because you aren't ready. Let's wait a little, okay?" She offered a hopeful smile, fear and worry clouding her irises. The sudden turn the conversation took let him know he should stop, a feeling of reject melting his insides.

A girly scream rang through his ears, Mini looking up and expecting it to be his brothers'. "Craig, inside, now." Worriedly, Craig turned to his grandma, immediately getting up when she set down her guitar. "Ma', what-" "Go inside. Pack yer shit." "Wait, what's-" Mini struggled with his grandmother, stopping himself when his mother and father came running back with several of his older cousins. "Mum, what's going on?! I-" "Craig.. Craig, get inside." "But what-" "Hun, give me your amulet." Craig still could not get an answer, which slightly pissed him off, but what intrigued him more was when his father gave up his amulet so easily. "Why are you-" "Inside. Now. Come on, hurry up now." Elizabeth herded Mini inside, Sparky following.

"Mum, is everything alright?" Mini frantically asked his mother, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Craig, honey, I-I need you to take this." His mother took off her own amulet, placing it next to his father's and muttering a spell under her heavy breath. Under a bright glow, the amulets morphed into a larger one, a wavy, diagonal line separating rich, golden orange and deep, dusty grape. "Mum?! It's your amulet! I-I can't have it!" Craig protested, pushing away the gem being shoved in his hands. "Put it on! Quickly!" Liz urged, helping him put it on. "Mum, what's going on..?" Craig panicked, eyes burning from holding back tears. "Craig, listen to me. I need you to run into the forest as far as you can and don't look back. Find help, and _be safe._ " Elizabeth ordered, tears already leaking from her amber and dark maple eyes. "Mum, I'm not going _anywhere._ " Craig argued, staring fearfully into his mother's eyes, Liz pushing past Mini towards his room.

She grabbed his satchel and shoved Jolan's spell book on Craig's desk into the bag. "But, Mum, I'm staying with you guys! What's even going on anyway?!" Mini worried, eyes wide and arms outstretched. He watched Elizabeth pack various things, quickly shoving it into Mini's hands and turning to pick up Sparky. "Knights.. from the kingdom.. Th-they.. they found us.." Liz explained sadly, gently placing the kitsune in Craig's arms. "N-no..." Mini whispered, watching his mother trying to contain what she was holding back. "They're here.." Craig immediately understood the drama, Sparky just being glad he was getting attention, until he felt Craig's mood drop through their 'bond'. "I-I'm staying to fight." Mini declared, biting his cheek. "No, you're not. You're leaving, and that's final." Liz correct, not waning to continue this argument. "But the forest... It's forbidden, is it not?" Mini countered, taking a step forward. "Yes, but.. where else are you to go?" Elizabeth pointed out, Craig sighing and letting her usher him out of the house.

Mini immediately noticed the fight outside, a strong worry for his family gnawing at his heart. "Go. Now." His mother ordered, gently pushing his back. With a frown, he held his breath and bit his lip, keeping in his tears as he watched his grandmother fall.

"Craig, _now._ "

He closed his eyes and looked away, opening them to reveal the forest.

"Craig, go!"

Before disappearing into the forest, he whispered one last thing to his mother, tears already pouring down his face.

 

_"I love you."_

 

   
  


 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig begins his journey into the forest, discovering a fun creature called an Inari Fox with his two new friends and hearing how dangerous it is out here.
> 
> 7 characters are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO CHAPTER ONE FINALLY

I readjusted the satchel to hang around my neck and rest on my side, pulling Sparky closer to my chest as I raced through the darkening forest. I could hear footsteps and shouts nearing me, knowing very well it was the knights who watched me escape. The noises continued to grow louder, my heart pumping out fear that zipped through my veins with every step I heard. I could hear my heart beating, thumping in my brain as the adrenaline kicked in. I knew I couldn't run for long with all the air I was taking in so quickly. The thought of passing out worried me even more as my legs stiffened and started to feel sore. My lungs burned like my eyes, tears making it hard to focus on the many roots I could possibly trip on.

With _my_ -fucking-luck, I tumbled forward, letting go of Sparky so he didn't get hurt as bad as I would. My shoulder and part of my head hit the grass and dirt beneath me first, the rest of my body thankfully falling into a failed summersault instead of breaking my neck. My body fell to the ground and the force brutally shoved me, a large tree root colliding with my backside. I tensed as a sharp pain shot through my spine, my body stiffening immediately. Whether it was from the pain or it hit pressure points, I don't know. My vision had purple and black spots, slowly disappearing as I fought to keep consciousness. The ringing in my ears left, loud footsteps echoing in my head. So that I wouldn't dizzy myself any further, I slowly moved my hands in front of me and tried to push myself up, although it did hurt.

A sudden shadow flew over my head when the knights were only a couple yards in front of me, dirt and dust flying beneath it. I coughed, gasping when I looked up to see a pair of four hooves creating that dust. Before I could examine the rest of whoever that was, another shadow shot over me, rushing to the other one. In fear, I quickly got up faster, noticing that the second being had a large pair of pixie wings- _Dawn_. If I wasn't completely out of breath, I would've called out to her. I swiftly examined who I assumed was Dawn and her friend, realizing the hooves belong to a large horse, half a tall, human-like torso connecting to where the head should be. I crawled over by towards the where the root grew from, picking up Sparky and leaning onto the tree as I watched as the hoofed creature kicked and shot arrows at the knights.

When the dust cleared, I wiped my eyes so that they wouldn't see that I was crying. The knights either lay on the ground or had previously ran away. A large beast, _whom I had learned as a child were called 'centaurs',_ stood before me, his dark rimmed glasses matching his near raven brown hair and complimenting his olive green eyes. He was obviously way taller than me, even if I stood up, and had his quiver thrown over his shoulder with his sheaths for all weapons around his waist. The only source of armor I could see on him were the leaf-engraved, metal cuffs on his wrists. Surprisingly, he wore a smile, the heavy stubble and outstretched hand making it believable. Do I take it..?

"David!" A different man's voice whisper-yelled, the creature's head whipping around to see the fairy whom until now I assumed was Dawn. He had dark brown hair thrown back in a bun, the sides of his head cut to barely anything with little patterns and possibly symbols that meant something. His skin was tan, the stubble of a patchy beard decorating his face, with big, chocolate eyes that took a glance of my existence. He wore something similar as to what the men in the village would, except it was made entirely out of leaves, flowers, linen, and other nature-like materials. Big, stunning wings on his back topped off his marvelous, magical appearance, little shines of white, green, and baby blue reflecting off of the- almost clear -appendages.

The fairy looked slightly agitated, elbowing the centaur- David -in the side as he came closer. "He's not gonna take your hand, idiot; he's scared." He shot at his taller friend, the beast taking several gentle steps backwards at the look the shorter gave him, leaving me closer to the fairy. "Now," The fairy began as he got down on one knee in front of me, "Are you alright, kid?" I tugged Sparky closer and hummed in response, looking down when he acknowledged me as 'kid'. "Oh, come on. You can do better than that." He smiled, resting his arms on his leg. "Not bad, but it could be worse, I guess." I shrugged, feeling a little guilty about not giving him a proper answer. "There we go. Was that so hard?" He chuckled, Sparky's ears perking up in curiosity. The fairy's eyes widened and he stumbled to get up, his wings fluttering randomly in panic as he took a few quick steps back while staring at Sparky.

"Kitsune.."

As usual..

It angered me slightly that he couldn't've just taken a quick look at the white fluff ball I was holding before approaching me. Fuck, I know I have to explain the whole 'Sparky' thing to him, but do I watch my tone or not?! I gotta do it fast.. "O-oh, w-wait- h-he's not gonna hurt you- he just.." I jumped up to explain, nearly falling and dropping Sparky in the process. "He's not a wild animal; he's just an ordinary pet.." I lied, words carefully trickling from my wit. As they let the words sink in, David slowly took a few steps around the fairy, a soft smile present on his lips and eyes twinkling with curiosity. On his back, two little balls of fluff popped up, my eyes darting towards the source of movement.

There lie two small creatures, both no bigger than Sparky, upon the centaur's horse end, clicking and chirping with wonder as they made a bigger appearance. They had miniature paws similar to a wolf's, but the way they sat like a human and were overly furry I had doubted how they could ever use them. The creatures had short muzzles and itty-bitty noses in contrast to their huge ears and big eyes. One was smaller, therefore his eyes took up more of its face than the other one did. Perhaps it was younger?

David picked up the younger one, holding it out in front of him. "D'is is 'Tony'." A deep voice erupted unexpectedly from his throat. He held a heavy Berlin accent similar to my grandmother's, instantly picking up my interests. However, the fairy beside him sent a cold glare, obviously not impressed with his actions. The centaur was too focused on me to care- or even notice for that matter. Tony yipped in his arms, squirming slightly as his tail wagged gently. Tony's fur was patches of black and white, the tuff on his chest and- _if it could even be considered a neck_ -were all white, including the tail that curled like an extremely fluffy leopard.

David's horse legs bowed down, folding neatly beneath him as he brought himself to the forest floor. He placed Tony down, who toppled foolishly onto his feet, and he grabbed the other creature. In fear of being impolite, I got down on my knees as well, smiling at the overtrusting centaur too overly excited to show me his pets. The next one David held had a tawny-brown leopard pattern with a white underbelly and splotches. "An' d'is is 'Joe'." He introduced, placing Joe down next to Tony. Joe had more of a simple bushy tail with a pointed end, 'though it could wag just as fast. I noticed the tint of brown gleaming through their beady eyes, flinching when something had squirmed in my arms.

Sparky squeezed through my hands and trotted over, taking in their scent. It was then did I remember David's brief introduction to his pets, so I decided to return the favor. "That's 'Sparky'." I gestured to the kitsune, who whipped his head around at his name. I snorted, David chuckling. "What are Tony and Joe, exactly?" I wondered aloud, quite curious of the two critters befriending Sparky. "Inari foxes." The fairy answered, much to my surprise. He finally got down on his knees too, biting his lip as he watched the foxes play. "If you don't even know what an inari fox is, you probably don't know shit about the forest, kid. In other words: There's no way you're going to survive." He spoke plainly, shifting his glance to me before he got elbowed by David.

"I know I'm going in here blind, but I didn't really have a choice." I shrugged, messing with the tired fabric of one of my sleeves. "Huh. What exactly are you then?" The fairy asked, throwing in how I had asked about Tony and Joe. "'E looks like a magic type ta' me." David thought aloud, hand on his chin as he studied me. I tried not to laugh at how cute it was, and the fairy's smile he tried to hide spoke the same. "David, everybody here is magic, ya' dingus." The other male giggled, his head bobbing down and wings fluttering to create an almost animated reaction. I caught myself staring into space for a moment, quickly changing my gaze to David facepalming with a grin upon his lips. "I mean, like, a magic wielda'." He explained, his unique laugh trying to cut him off. "Oh, so're you a witch? Demon? Wizard?" The centaur's friend reckoned, turning his head to me as he made guesses from the robe.

I laughed, pressing two fingers to my temple to resemble my annoyance. "I'm a sorcerer. Why does everybody confuse us with witches and wizards?" I explained, still laughing a little at the stereotypical assumption. "You're a sorcerer?!" The two exclaimed in unison, shock lacing their features- _although, David had more of an accent to his surprise._ "Dude, d'ere hasn't been a sorcerer in d'a forest in forever! 'Cept Nanners, o' course.." David mutters in amazement, the fairy becoming weary like earlier. "Isn't that Elizabeth's amulet?" He half-whispered, nudging David as he leant to get a better look. "'Pretty sure 'ers wasn't purple.." David mumbled, squinting at the gemstones hung around my neck.

"How do you guys know my mom..?" I questioned fearfully, furrowing my eyebrows and leaning back a bit. Shock went between their faces- as if they've realized their whole entire life was a lie and they couldn't believe what they were hearing -and after a few seconds of sinking in, they turned to each other, shouting back at me in disbelief. "She had a kid?!" Startled, I jumped back, hitting the tree immediately. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting.." I grumbled to myself, panting as my heart rate was slowly slowing down. Taking in a huff of breath, I let the tree hold its own weight, gently scratching my neck as I explained. "She had four, actually. I'm the youngest." I pulled my hood back, revealing myself to them.

 _"Daaaaaaamn."_ They unintentionally sang in unison, pulling back a little. "Who was the father?" The fairy questioned rather quickly as he leaned forward in interest. "Why'd t'e sorcera's disappear, anyhow? Where'd t'ey go?" David also asked, curiously gleaming from his eyes. "Ooh, yeah! What happened? They all just.. 'poofed'," The smaller male wondered, both looking at me for an answer. "My father is Jolan Thompson," I began hesitantly, "And we went into hiding a long time ago.." Their brows furrowed as they thought, David being the first one to speak. "I t'ought Jolan was on d'e elves' side.." He muttered quietly. "What exactly were you hiding from? Sorcerers are unstoppable and are extremely hard to take down." His friend asked, both looking quite interested. "That's the thing," I sighed, raking a hand through my hair, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you ' _don't know_ '?" He questioned further, a little force to his words. "I was never told! I was little when it happened and I was content with the way things were- _ish_. They were my family and they probably knew better than I did, so I never really questioned it." I explained, lifting my hands in a mock surrender. The fairy flinched and jumped back, looking between my face and my palms. "'The fuck do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at me, wings fluttering in alarm. "Uh.. It's a peace gesture..?" I mumbled like it was the most obvious thing in the world and because I really didn't know how to explain it- _which shouldn't be necessary_. "Relax, Lui. Elizabeth probably would've put 'er children near a village because she wanted d'em ta' live a normal life, right? It's a t'ing 'umans do as ta' say t'ey mean no 'arm; d'e exact opposite of a t'reat." The centaur reassured, Lui's wings easing as he calmed.

The fairy huffed, nose twitching as he studied me again. Confused, I tucked my hands behind me, deciding to move on. "Where do ye plan ta' 'ead next?" David changed topics, Sparky's yip catching my attention as he jumped onto my lap and onto my shoulders. "Uh... I have _no_ idea. Maybe.. somewhere I could get help?" I replied hopefully, grunting quietly as Sparky climbed onto my head and emitted a playful growl and whine. I could feel the kitsune's tails thumping excitedly against my neck and back, Joe hopping onto my lap with chirp as he tried to get to Sparky. "We could take ya' to d'a Fairy Kingdom, if ye want." David offered, smiling at his tiny companions trying to climb up my robe.

"Okay. We'll start there." I declared to myself with a deep breath, putting the Inari Foxes to the ground and dusting off my robe as I sat up. I groaned and clutched my spine, biting my tongue to relieve some of the pain. "'Ye alright, bud?" The centaur asked, gathering his foxes and getting to his feet. Sparky perched himself on my shoulder, allowing me to nod without him falling off. "I just hit the tree really hard," I assured, regrettably straightening my back. The fairy soon rose with us, elbowing David again to get him to say something. "Oh! I believe intra'duction's necessary." He chuckled- as if to pardon for being impolite -and bowed down, a hand across his chest as he nodded his head and looked up. "Sir Daithi De Nogla, at yer service," Daithi announced, standing up with a smile. "Eh- but just call the bugger 'David'."

My attention turned to the smaller male shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm 'Lui'. That's i- ow!" He tried, glaring at his friend. Daithi had nudged him again, offering a smile. "Prince Calibre, but just fucking call me 'Lui' for Christ's sake. That shit's too fancy and doesn't even apply to me out here." Lui reworded, scowling at the giant beside him. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you have a sister? Princess Dawn?" I pried, probably asking a little too excitedly. "How do you know her and why do you think we're related?" His eyes widened but I could tell he tried to play it cool. "She was a friend of mine when I was younger. You guys have the same last name, look alike, and are both royalty so I assumed she might've been a sibling. I haven't seen her in years, though.." I explained, scratching my head and smiling apologetically. "Was it afta' ye guys went inta' hidin'?" Daithi wondered aloud, adjusting his weapons. "Yeah, actually. Sparky was the only friend I had after we moved since I wasn't allowed to leave camp."

The two looked between each other for a check of confirmation before Lui shook is head and got a question out of the way. "Well, what's your name?" He rushed, the kind, smiling face from when he asked if I was alright earlier returning. "Craig Thompson." I speedily answered, mentally facepalming after my last name slipped. "Well, Craig," He smiled, "We should probably get a move on if we want to get to the kingdom quickly." And with that, we were on our way. I noticed Lui wasn't one for using his wings, even though he'd get there quicker with them. He said that he'd never leave Daithi on his own like that. Apparently, partnering up to live in the forest is safer than walking alone. It's phrases like that that almost make me not want to wonder why this other world was forbidden in the first place.

"...Do ye wanna talk about what ye were cryin' over..?" Nogla asked out of the blue, my eyes darting to his presence on my right. I guess my crying _was_ noticeable.. "Is it why you need help? 'Something to do with those knights?" Lui added, currently sprawled out across David's backside. "Uh- Well, yeah... I might've just lost my family..." I muttered to the ground, sniffling weakly afterwards. Sparky's ears perked up on my shoulder, the kitsune nuzzling my neck in an attempt to brighten my mood. "What happened..?" Lui dreadfully wondered aloud, head raising to show he's listening. "It was just as normal a day as any until those knights came out of nowhere and my mom tried to get me as far away from it all as she could... Everybody else was there to protect the village and I highly doubt they're alive right now.." I explained with a sigh, Sparky still trying to get affection. "But sorcerers have, like, no weaknesses and are unstoppable!" Calibre denied, possibly trying to make me feel better. "Actually, we do have weaknesses. I can teach you them, if you like."

I had both of their undivided attention now, smiling at their eagerness. "Our main one," I began, tugging off the clingy kitsune and cradling him in one arm. "Vocal cords." I pointed to my mouth. "If we cannot speak to cast a spell, then we only have our fists to defend ourselves. That's why it's dangerous for us to get sick." I concluded, enjoying their faces light up. "Wait, really?!" The fairy doubted, his voice full of disbelief. "Yeah, so if we don't have the reflexes of a god, then anyone could just cover our mouths from behind and knock us out," I added, scratching Sparky behind the ear. "I thought you guys were gods..." Lui whined meekly, laying back down and going into deep thought. "What if yer out o' breat'?" Daithi questioned, a set of fingers curled under his chin. "Well, yes. If we physically can't speak well enough, or at all, then we're fucked." I answered. "Huh.." He hummed to himself, turning to face the wilderness ahead.

We continued on our journey, Sparky later jumping down to enjoy the scenery up close. The silence was content between us, which I would say they were just thinking while my idiotic fox was examining the new world with me. Eventually, Lui dozed off and we laughed at him, but we let him rest for awhile anyway. And, like the retard I am, I barely noticed the change of color in the area. Green leaves were now rich indigo and deep violet, colorful plants along that scheme accompanying lilac grass. "Where the hell are we?" I whispered to myself, finding a small ombré to the grass. "T'e forest, o' course," Daithi answered, obviously grinning at my awe. I scoffed, rolling my eyes and admiring the view. I craned my neck upon seeing a small clearing of color, running up to a beautiful lake.

The fading sun hit the water through the trees just right, small aquatic plants sprouted, long pink and purple vines full of blossoms dangled from sturdy branches, petals and leaves were scattered throughout the sparkling, aquamarine water, and a thick, ingrown tree sufficed as a small bridge across it. The ecosystem of tiny creatures intrigued me, a tiny ball of pink and white fluff darting under a bush. A bird that looked a lot like a purple, indigo, and white woodpecker swooped down and landed on a tree, a small nest full of chirping babies beneath it. A group of hummingbirds floating around the vines looked actually quite normal for this scene with their bright colors. Koi fish with different pinks, purples, or blues replacing the red, black, or orange swam beneath pink and purple basilisks. Something of an emu strutted on the other side, a tiny, frail chicklet following behind her. Striking purple features layered their pale yellow feathers, eyes matching the water less than a foot away from them.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the glorious sight before me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Daithi sighed contently, emerging from my right. "Why was the forest forbidden again?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes following a small mammal trying to hide in the leaves. "Well, d'ere's a lot more pain t'an beauty; you'll die in t'e most stupides' way possible if yer not careful," David replied, taking a deep breath before trotting over to the bent tree. "I don't see any harm here." I addressed, trailing Nogla to the lakeside. "We're lucky to 'ave even found a safe place like d'is. 'Could've been a croc' or somet'in' else hidin' to come kill our arses." He explained, hopping onto the log with minimal effort. Is the forest _really_ that cruel? 'Better not let my guard down then. Sparky leaped onto the tree as well, the makeshift bridge creaking and groaning as Daithi went further. "Are you sure this is safe?" I fretted, taking a step onto the large plant with them. "Uh, 'not a 'undred percent sure, but y'know.. i's good 'nough." He shrugged, Lui's wings twitching in his sleep.

I gulped, carefully maneuvering onto the tree. I tried my best to take light steps, all of our weights combined making the tree bend profusely. "I-I don't think this thing is going to hold a-all of us.." I shook, hearing a faint snap. "Nonsense; we'll be f'ne," Daithi assured, the tree snapping more. I tiptoed behind them, the old plant suddenly breaking beneath our feet. " _Ortho-Struct-Arbor_!" I shouted in panic, stretching out my hands as the tree fell. Within seconds, the tree reattached to its roots and rebuilt its rings, holding together strongly under my hands' silent command. Lui screamed and I noticed his face inches above the log and the rest of his body slipping as he panicked himself awake and his wings fluttered back to life. Perhaps in the moment of panic he forgot how to use them. David's legs were shaking lightly and Sparky was crouched to the log looking back at me. "Heh.. I-I was just testing you; I knew it w-as going to break." David laughed jokingly after Lui's vocal cords stopped once he realized we weren't falling to his death, a hint of playfulness and nervousness to his voice. Besides the water and the animals Lui scared away with his scream, the tree creaking and everyone's heavy breaths filled the silence.

I held my hands out as we one by one got off the log. At my turn, I spun around just in case the tree would break if my hands weren't facing it correctly. I let out a sigh of relief as my feet touched purple grass again, looking in Daithi's direction with an apologetic smile. Calibre was gathering himself, a faint blush to his cheeks as he stood. Surprisingly, Nogla was looking more embarrassed and guilty than the two of us combined, awkwardly scratching his neck once he was one hundred percent sure that his little prince was okay. "So, um.. Next time, don't go all at once then." He chuckled, shrugging with a nervous smile as his own face started to flush. I grinned widely in response, continuing our journey. The duo stayed in front of me and Sparky, this time Calibre walking because he didn't want to die in his sleep.

The pinks, purples, and blues slowly dispersed into green again, calming my senses with the lush familiarity. Soon the trees grew thicker and a mass of cute chirping similar to Tony's and Joe's got closer and closer. "Excuse me, but, if you don't mind me asking, where are we? And not just 'the forest', I'd like to know what segment of the forest." I piped up, noticing a few trees up ahead with pale pink leaves while other's had pale green. "Well, I t'ought we'd make a side d'tour since it's gettin' late an' I'm pretty sure restin' in an unsafe place at night is not how ye'd want ta' end t'e day," David began, dragging a string of leaves to the side like a curtain. "Welcome to t'e 'ome of Inari Foxes." He smiled, Lui skipping in with Tony and Joe. Taking a deep breath, I slid through, noticing the thick roots of trees and branches and vines going this way and that up above. The stubby, little balls of fluff roamed happily in the trees, varieties of colors and shapes going through their fur.

"T'e world's cutest companions," Nogla muttered to himself with a content sigh. I smiled. God, he was adorable. "'Still don't see why I wasn't allowed out here..." I mumbled to myself, mouth still partially open at the amount of Inaris that my eyes can see. Several chirps, in particular, get louder, making my turn my head to see a few foxes full of interest as they approach me from low branches. "Hey, little guys," I greet, slowly sticking my hand out to sniff with a smile. I gasp when a small, pink one goes to jump instead, quickly thrusting my other hand out to catch it in time. " _Jesus_ \- what is with you?" I chuckled, thumbs brushing up against the pale fur. Its frail, wolf paws wobbled in the air as it rolled to its back, cute, green eyes looking back up at me. I gave in to the urge to cradle it, a soft grin twitching at my lips as I gently stroked the baby's fur. I traced where the colors begin to darken from aging, sighing contently.

Another chirp caught my attention, followed by the meow of some kind of cat. Neither of these noises belonged here, causing me to investigate. I held the fox closer to me as I tip-toed quietly through the trees. My head darted in the direction where the calls repeated, which was very close by. I crouched down, spotting a creature I've never seen or heard of before. A spotted cat of some sort with bird-like features. It had short, parchment-colored fur with darker spots of different types of wild cat layering the tan. Magnificent, brown eyes popped in contrast with the other browns, ears of a grayish beige matching the ends of the wings and the tail feathers rooting above an actual cat tail. Its chest was lighter, matching the underbelly, while feathers scattered throughout its fur and littered its chest. Its right front paw had three toes replaces with a tar-colored bird claw, part of its foot and leg being more bird-like than the rest; the limb was practically half bird.

It snarled at something, shifting its position so that I noticed a toe in the back being a bird claw as well. I openly gawked at it, the feline flinching and turning towards me. I didn't move in case it would either run away or attack. Its eyes lit up, immediately walking towards me with its head slightly bowed. I slowly hid the Inari away as it got closer, reaching a hand out to touch it once it broke my personal space bubble. The back of my fingers brushed up against its cheek as it looked up with eyes full of wonder, seeming to scan and search for something. "Well, hello there," I snorted, sliding my palms down its pelt to a safe spot to pick it up. I scooped it up gently, holding it like a child as I stood up. I wonder if Daithi or Lui know about whatever this is. "Craig! Where'd you go?!" Speaking of Calibre... "Get yer arse over 'ere!" Daithi's shout joined his. The feline's ears shot back, two creatures of the same structure appearing from the thicket and shyly trotting towards us.

My eyes met with dainty, light blue ones, the rest of their body being an elusive black that shined hints of purple green and blue in the right lighting. Unlike the one I was holding, this creature had a bird head; a crow one at that. And their two front legs were both those of a bird, along with most of the front of the body's frame. The other one, however, had the head of a Blue Jay, chocolate brown eyes full of hope, and the hind of a grayish-white cat with short-ending black stripes. The two at my feet looked a lot smoother and perfected than the one in my arms, defined shoulder blades and proportional features. It made me question the one with a feline head. "Craig?!" I jumped, remembering the others. I debated bringing them back, finding it best to put the curious animal on the ground and returning to my friends. I spotted them, rushing towards the duo and fishing the Inari out of my robe.

"'Fuck, there you are, Craig! Where the hell did you go?" Lui questioned, seeming half worried and half amused. "Uh- I got distracted?" I blurted out, throwing in a questionable smile as I held the fox up higher. Daithi snorted and turned to lead the way while Calibre shook his head. He looked as if he wanted to say something, yet the prince's mouth stayed shut with a grin. As we followed Daithi, the Inari Foxes become more eager and interested as they noticed me holding one of their own. And by the time we arrived at David's location of desire, I was covered in Inari Foxes all yipping for attention, making Daithi giggle when he turned around. He had brought us to an area where the trees and their roots dipped in and the leaves and branches provide more cover. "'Need help?" Nogla chuckled, offering a hand to the overwhelming amount of foxes covering me in fur and affection. "Please," I answered, a sigh of relief releasing from my lungs along with a laugh of my own.

After removing most of the foxes carefully, we found ourselves comfortable spots upon the trees, Lui foraging some plants to make it comfier for his wings. As soon as I laid down, however, my back stung and I tensed. I guess I sustained some bruises from the fall, but, thankfully, nothing serious. I tried situating myself so that I was comfy, eventually finding a position where I wasn't really lying on my back at all. A soft chirping arose as I tucked my belongings away safely, and I made room for the Inari Foxes joining me in our slumber. Sparky jumped up out of nowhere and pushed his way through until his snout was buried under my chin and his tiny body was up against mine. I smiled. "Jealous bastard," I whispered half-heartedly, closing my eyes and embracing the much-needed sleep that knocked me out like a light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a QnA recently...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It makes me smile already seeing fanart before the show started :')
> 
> (Fanart, drabbles, ect. should have @whyamiwhat tagged in them on Tumblr so I can see!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wondering when I should let you know I'm only thirteen...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Just made you not want to read it, huh?
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Boom. I'm fourteen now.
> 
>  


End file.
